This invention relates to testing of rebuilt torque converters and particularly to a test stand and method for testing a rebuilt torque converter.
After extended use, torque converters can become worn or clogged with metal shavings and other impurities that migrate into the torque converter from the transmission and become lodged in the vanes of the torque converter. Occasionally, one of the vanes of the torque converter will break off. Accordingly, it is advisable to periodically replace or rebuild worn torque converters.
Rebuilding the torque converter is accomplished by cutting apart the cover of the torque converter around the circumference thereof. After the interior of the torque converter has been cleaned and repaired, the cover of the torque converter may be welded together, leaving a circumferential welded seam. Since the action of the vanes upon the transmission fluid within the torque converter creates a slight over-pressure within the torque converter, it is necessary to check the circumferential seam to make sure that it is properly sealed.
In the past this has been done by pressurizing the interior of the torque converter and applying a bubble-producing fluid to the entire circumferential seam. Considering the size and weight of a torque converter, this can be an awkward job.